Harrison Ryan Lupin
by dragonrider216
Summary: Our young Savior is getting tired of the abuse from his family, So after one to many beatings, one finally leads him to run away. And he gets quite a suprise, and more than one\ I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO Ichi-can1
1. Pro

**Prologue**

_Past:_

_Lily Potter clutched her young son to her breast, she knew she had to tell Remus the truth about the boy. She could feel her heart constrict in fear of what he might say, she loved him so. Yes her son, Harry, was Remus Lupin's son. She had cared for James really she did, but realized that all he would ever be was a immature brat and a bully, and she definitely did not want a child with him as the father. Yet, she didn't want to break his heart, so she cheated and lied, but she really loved Remus. Even thinking, she knew the thought of ever losing her shy, kind, and protective werewolf about killed her._

_Little Harry Potter nee Lupin, but no one knew that last part, begin to rouse from his sleep. Thinking quickly, Lily immediately summoned some milk to be heating for the little boy. Even though he was Remus' son, thanks to a handy little spell she had on hand, he looked like a mini-James. She loved to watch her babe, he looked so very fragile to her. Knowing from Dumbledore, she also knew that Harry or Harrison as was discussed with Remus were they to ever knowingly have a child together, was wanted by the Dark Lord and that thought alone ripped her heart in two._

_Lily turned at hearing the door close as someone walked in, and there was her lovely wolf now. Mr. Remus John Lupin, sandy blonde hair, amber-blue eyes, and scared handsome face that she had come to love. He smiled at her and young Harry who was snuggled to her like a teddy._

_"So Lily Pad, what did you need to talk to me about?" Lily smiled at the nickname, but the grin immediately stopped when she thought of what she was about to drop on the man's shoulders._

_"Well, Remus it's about Harry whoa you see he's your-"_

_"Son?" He interrupted her with a small smile._

_"How did you?" Lilly asked terribly confused._

_"Lil I'm a werewolf, my scent is all over him. I just wanted you to tell me instead of me going up and confronting you about it, I'm not mad though, I'm just upset about what might happen to him and you, considering what that vial Dark Lord can do." Remus finished with worry deep in his voice, as well as love."Oh I just hope he's happy when he grows up Remmy." Lily said with little hearts in her eyes as she looked at the little fruit of there passion, "And another point, between you and me, I always like the name Harrison Ryan(1) Lupin."_

_**(1) Ryan means little king**_

_**I would like to thank my partner Ichi-can1**_


	2. Chapter 1

**here is part one of the chapter:Ichichan1**-

hello readers this is the first real chapter of the story that both me and _dragonrider216 _are writing together[ Disclaimer: Neither Ichi nor dragon own Harry Potter or its characters unless they've made them up

PS: Me and **Ichchan1 **have worked very hard to make this so be nice

/paresltongue/

"Talking"

'thought'

**Wolf Speak**

**Wolf Thought**

!Book Titles and Spell!

**Chapter 1**

While scrubbing the dishes in his aunt and uncle's kitchen, young Harry Potter thought of how miserable the supposed savior of the wizard world's life was. Nothing was ever good enough them, no matter how hard he tried or whoever it was for. If he cleaned it, it wasn't clean enough. If he helped his cousin Dudley, he was meddling freak. And for punishments he received they were no better then hitting and yelling him.

He had finally had it with his relatives, he thought if he were to stay he would snap and possible hurt them! He knew his mother and father did not intend to leave him here for this did they? He knew what he had to do, he had to run away from this God forsaken place, house, whatever the hell you wanted to call it. Harry needed out and he knew that his only chance would be tonight when the Durselys went out to dinner at some restaurant down town they had decided to go to eat at. He had his things were already packed, he just needed to get the his trunk with his invisibility cloak and wand out of the cupboard. And he definitely had a plan for getting that too. Where he would go after getting out of the house was a mystery, but the mysteries were the fun and excitement of life, right?

So when he was done with the dishes he climbed the stairs to his room. If you could call it a room, the bed was like a prison cot, the desk and chair in the corner were in bad shape, and the window once again had bars on it but with just enough space to let Hedwig go and find a safe place to stay for the summer. Laying on his cot, Harry heard his uncle Vernon shout "were leaving boy" and then he heard the car pull out of the driveway, now was his chance, he then waited a few seconds to make sure they hadn't the need to turn back because they forgot something.

He then whispered, "Dobby?" Praying silently that this would work, that he would finally be able to leave.

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir?" Squeaked a voice behind him. Harry jumped slightly and then asked Dobby if he would do him a favor.

"Anything for the great Harry Potter!" Dobby immediately answered.

"Can you please get my trunk and things from the cupboard under the stairs, Dobby?" Harry asked with a gentle smile.

With no further questions Dobby set to work, bringing his trunk and broom, his robes for school, and his wand, 'thank God!' he thought. He then open his trunk got out his school clothes to change into, not wanting to stay in his cousin's hand me down clothes any longer."Thanks Dobby." He muttered quietly after he was done changing, and with a bow and pop Dobby was gone. Now that that was finished Harry took out his wand out of its holster, all the while thanking Merlin he had finally turned seventeen, and shrunk his trunk and broom down to size, he then put them in his pocket as he made his way outside. He was finally through with this place and he was never going to go back to the torture place. Goodbye stupid house, goodbye moronic Durselys!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was walking through the forest cold and alone. He almost wished he hadn't left, almost. He was beaten and bloody, wishing and praying for help, he couldn't even remember how he ended up in the state he was in. Then, just as he reached for his wand to call for help, he heard a growl and scratching noises in the surrounding area. Jumping and dropping his wand in the process, he looked all around him trying to figure out were the noises were coming from until he came upon what he knew to be a huge growling beast

The beast had grey, almost sliverish shaggy thick fur, and jagged yellowy looking teeth coming from its wolf like snout. It was also very tall and muscular though, making it look more man/human-like then it should. Harry knew right then and there he was in the presence of a werewolf, but not one like Professor Lupin, then he black out and all he felt was pain as he fell forward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fenrir~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking through the woods, Fenrir Greyback was waiting for the full moon to arrive. He could feel something odd in the air like a scent or a feeling one knew but could not pin-point. He could feel his blood pumping, his heart racing, his breathing picking up, something exciting was going to happen tonight he knew it. As the "evil man" walked down the slope of a large hill to the water's edge of the river below, he finally stopped and propped himself against a tree nearby. Sighing, Fenrir could feel his memories of a long ago past but not a forgotten past chew and nudge at the back of his mind.

There was one thing that Fenrir missed horribly; that was his long lost pack, or more importantly the company and advice given to him and others from his pack's den mother. The Ministry of Magic, being terrified of them, had wiped them out and the people had the nerve to wondered why he bloody well hated wizards! Suddenly, he felt the tingle of his change touch him and he looked up, Mother Moon had arrived and right on time. Before the change even started, the feeling of pain, of his bones and muscles cracking, and of his body shifting into a half man/ half wolf, it was suddenly it was over.

Looking down at his powerful body, he saw the gray-sliverish fur hanging low, next he knew his eyes were piercing reddish-amber, and he could feel how different his body was in this form. He wasn't a perfect man in human form, but he was far from ugly when he was human. In his human from he had a strong chiseled chest and abs, lean but muscular legs, strong but with just that right muscular look, if not more beefy, arms and his face was though scarred had a ragged look about it. Yet, in his wolf form he was much more intimidating, but he was a very frightful man either way.

As Fenrir moved though the forest he could hear the soft crunch of feet against leaves and looked over though the trees. There looking around was a young boy, he was standing in what seemed to be a clearing, Fenrir let out a growl and made some scratching noises to let it know he was dominant in this land as he approached the boy. Finally looking down at the young boy, what he saw were tired ,frightened, and dazzling green eyes that looked up at him and he could tell this boy might not make it through the night and that he needed something or someone to help him. So Fenrir then gently bit down, having no other choice if the boy was to survive, on the smooth pale skin that was exposed when the boy seemed to be off in his own mind. Catching the boy as he fell forward, the boy started to shriek and howl in pain as then venom took hold healing and changing the boy forever. Though for some reason the shrieks and howls of pain from the pup pulled at the strings of his heart as he brought him to were he was sleeping of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke to the feeling of hot breath against his skin and a warm arm wrapped around him, not really being able to get up and all he could notice was that he was in some sort of den and laying something warm, soft, and fury. Trying to twist his head around to see more, he felt a sudden pain clench in his shoulder and neck, and suddenly everything that happen in the forest last night came crashing back to him. And now this is where he found himself being spooned by a huge body, which by the way was definitely male. Before he could think any of it over, there was a yawn and sigh from behind him causing him to tensed when he felt the man move to stretch out behind him slowly waking.

"I know your up pup." Came a rough, deep, sensual voice.

"Uhm yes well," Harry started when he tried to sit up only to stopped before he could finish what he was saying. The pain in his shoulder and neck suddenly flared again, it was unbearable, but was able to finally sit. "Who are you?" He finally crooked out after the pain passed a few seconds later.

"Fenrir Greyback." After hearing this Harry's world, unfortunately, went black yet again causing him to fall back into the warm, soft and fury thing he had awoken on

.**Ichi- **Well hope you guys enjoyed the 1st chapter please read and review_Dragon-_


End file.
